


Don't Be Afraid to Scream

by Flandusgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Masturbation, Hurt!Daryl, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, bottom!daryl, comfort at the end, top!Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flandusgirl/pseuds/Flandusgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS HAS SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON 6 FINALE<br/>When it's time for Negan to pick a victim, he has other plans in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Afraid to Scream

**Author's Note:**

> As a warning, this story has rape in it and if you are triggered by rape or sexual abuse, do not read this.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and this story is purely fictional, it did not happen in the show.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. The plan was supposed to go smoothly. They were supposed to bring Maggie to the hilltop, she was supposed to get fixed up, and they were supposed to head back to Alexandria. Rick had expected to run into a few of the Saviors along the way, but he didn’t expect to run right into a circle of them. Rick had froze up. He honestly didn’t know what to do. He knew that they couldn’t fight back, there were too many of them. No doubt they would lose if they tried to escape. So Rick had surrendered. He didn’t want anyone getting hurt. Rick was knelt on the ground when Negan stepped out of the trailer. Rick was terrified of this man, and he knew that he was dangerous. Rick had surrendered, but that didn’t mean he gave up hope. Rick believed that they could get out of this somehow. But then something happened that changed Rick’s thoughts. The second he saw Daryl being pulled out of the back of the van, his heart stopped. He saw the blood that covered Daryl’s chest and shoulder. It made him want to cry. Rick wanted so badly to run right over to Daryl, but he knew that he couldn’t. Rick moved his eyes back up to Negan when the man started to walk around and he watched him wave the bat in front of him. Negan walked over to Daryl and squatted down, looking at the wound that Daryl had in his shoulder. 

“Look at you.” Negan grinned and let the bat rest on his own shoulder. “Looks like you should just be put out of your misery.” The man stood up and moved the bat right in front of Daryl’s face. “You just made it a little easier to decide.” Negan pulled the bat up and started to swing, but Rick cried out.

“Stop!” Rick yelled, his voice broken with tears running down his cheeks. He couldn’t see the man he loved be bludgeoned by a bat. Negan had stopped mid-swing, looking over at Rick. He looked between the two of them for a few moments, putting the pieces together. 

“Hmm, looks like we’ve got a set of lovers here.” Negan let the bat hang at his side and walked over to Rick, looking down at him. “Do you love him?” Negan asked and tipped his head towards Daryl. Rick couldn’t speak through the tears, looking down at Negan’s feet. “I said, do you love him?” Negan said a little louder, tipping Rick’s chin up with the tip of his bat. A few tears rolled down Rick’s cheeks and he swallowed hard. 

“Yes.” Rick whispered, his hands shaking as they rest in his lap. He couldn’t bear to see anything happen to Daryl. Seeing that he was shot was hard enough. 

“Well, change of plans.” Negan pulled back and looked around at his men. “Put the two lovers in the van. Take them back to the compound.” Negan told them and licked his lips. “Tie them up and blindfold them. Don’t need them escaping.” 

The men did what they were told, blindfolding and tying up both men before they shoved them into the back of the van. Rick was even more scared than he was before. He could tell that they weren’t alone in the back of the van, so he didn’t try to make a move to get out. But he moved his foot out a little, pressing it against Daryl’s back just to make sure that he was actually there with him. It wasn’t long before the van stopped and they were pulled out. Daryl let out a small cry of pain as he landed on the ground, his shoulder throbbing from his wound. He was bleeding badly, but not enough to die just yet. They were taken inside a complex of some sort with heavy doors. Rick was roped to a rounded pillar, leaning against it with his feet tied. But his hands were in front of him with his back against the pillar. He could hear Daryl panting somewhere near him. They sat there in silence for what felt like hours before they heard a door open, and heavy footsteps could be heard. 

“Time to have some fun.” The grin could be heard in Negan’s voice. Rick heard the steps move towards him and his blindfold was pulled off. He quickly looked around for Daryl, seeing him tied to a bench on his stomach. His hands and ankles were each tied to the legs of the bench, and his blindfold was still on. Rick felt like he couldn’t breathe. He knew what was coming, and he couldn’t let that happen. 

“No.” Rick whispered and Negan chuckled, looking down at him. 

“Don’t worry. I’m not gonna kill him.” Negan grinned and licked his lips, tilting Rick’s chin up with his bat once again. “You keep your eyes open, you hear me? You close them, you look away, I will kill him. Understood?” Negan asked and Rick opened his mouth to answer, but nothing would come out. His body, his hands were shaking too much. “Answer me!” Negan yelled and Rick jumped, nodding his head quickly. 

“I-I understand.” Rick whispered, his eyes on Daryl as the man squirmed on the bench, trying to get loose. Negan turned around and walked over to Daryl, running the bat down his back, causing the injured man to freeze where he was, his body tense as he laid on his stomach. 

“Don’t be afraid to scream, don’t be afraid to cry. And don’t worry...” Negan leaned down to brush his lips against Daryl’s ear. “I’ll make it feel good.” He growled and Daryl let out a small sob, letting his head hang down. Negan kept his bat in his hand as he started to undo his pants, pulling his thick cock out. “You like what you see, Rick?” Negan asked with a grin and looked over at the helpless man. 

“No.” Rick whispered under his breath and immediately regretted it. 

“What was that?” Negan asked, tilting his head to the side. “I think I misheard you. Repeat what you just said.” Negan held the bat up, resting it against the side of Daryl’s head. 

“Yes.” Rick said quickly, feeling his stomach churn uncomfortably. He wanted to puke. 

“That’s better.” Negan grinned and quickly grabbed a knife from his pocket, flipping it open. “Remember, don’t look away or he’s dead.” Negan sliced open the back of Daryl’s pants, straight down to his ass, but missed the flesh by a centimeter. Daryl tensed up and pulled at the binds that were holding him down. 

“No. No. No.” Daryl whispered under his breath, the blindfold soaking up his tears. “Don’t. Please don’t.” Daryl said desperately, his voice broken. 

“And the begging has begun. That’s what I like to hear.” Negan licked his lips as he stroked his cock, which was already hard and raging red at the tip. “Keep begging and I’ll make it feel even better for you.” Negan moved down and gripped his cock in his hand, rubbing it between Daryl’s asscheeks. Daryl tensed immediately and Negan chuckled. “If you tighten up, it’ll hurt more.” But before Daryl could even relax in the slightest, Negan thrust his large cock into Daryl’s tight ass, bottoming out in a split second. Daryl let out a blood curdling scream, his whole body trying to buck up, but Negan used his free hand to push Daryl back down against the bench. 

“Stop!” Rick yelled and Negan looked over at him, licking over his bottom lip. “Please, just stop. Take me instead.” Rick tried to desperately get him to stop, pulling as hard as he could against the ropes that were keeping him tied to the pillar.

“Mm, I’ll have to pass on that offer. Thank you though.” Negan grinned as he pulled out and slammed back in, forcing out another scream from Daryl. Rick wanted to look away so badly, but he couldn’t risk it. “You know what you can do, though?” Negan asked as he started up a steady pace of slamming into Daryl. “You can pull your cock out and jerk off. I know you’re liking the show.” Negan gave a sickening grin and moved the bat up to rest on Daryl’s head. “You don’t want your lover to die, do you?” Negan asked and Rick let out a sob, shakily pulling his cock out of his pants, both hands tied in front of him. “That’s it. Stroke that beautiful cock of yours.” Negan grinned and continued to fuck Daryl at a brutal pace. 

Rick hated this so much. And the worse part of it was that his body was betraying him. The more he watched Daryl being fucked, the more his cock twitched with interest. Rick couldn’t stop crying as he slowly stroked his cock, his eyes glued to the scene before him. Daryl looked like he was going to pass out, but with each thrust into him, it jolted him awake. 

“Mm, yeah. You like that, don’t you?” Negan asked with a grin, looking over at Rick. But Rick refused to answer him. Negan reached down under them and felt Daryl’s cock. “Oh. Looks like we’re all enjoying ourselves, now, aren’t we?” Negan asked as he pulled Daryl’s cock out from under him and started to stroke it. Daryl sobbed as he laid there, helpless and in pain. But there was pleasure mixed in with it now, and Daryl hated himself for it. “Time for you to start screaming.” Negan growled and let go of Daryl’s cock as he started to slam into him even harder than before. Daryl let out a continuous string of broken screams, the tears falling from under the blindfold, which was completely soaked now. “That’s it.” Negan grinned and looked over at Rick. “Bet you couldn’t make him scream like this.” Negan licked over his bottom lip. “Bet you could never make him feel this good.” Negan’s words were getting to Rick, and he wanted to bash that fucker’s skull in, but he couldn’t at the moment. He had to wait until he got the chance to. 

Rick didn’t realize he was so turned on until he felt his balls start to tighten up. His hips raised a little and he slowed his hand down. Rick felt so guilty for this whole thing. He felt guilty for his body responding like this. He felt like he was betraying Daryl. But he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stop his cock from twitching and hardening. 

“You look like you’re gonna cum, Rick.” Negan chuckled darkly and gripped the bat tight in his hand. “Cum all over your hand or I will kill him.” Rick hated that Negan was doing this, that he had such a hold on him at the moment, but he just wanted this all to be over. Rick stroked a little faster and pressed his hips up, his throat tight as he tried not to sob or look away. “Come on. You can do it.” Negan growled and Rick let a sob escape as he came all over his hand, his head pressed back against the concrete pillar. “That’s it. Good boy.” Negan grinned and looked down at Daryl. “You’re turn.” Negan gripped Daryl’s cock again as he pounded against the man’s sweet spot. “Cum on my cock like a little bitch.” Negan growled and Daryl clenched his fists, trying not to give in. He wasn’t going to give up. He needed to fight it. But his body was betraying him, and within a few minutes, he was coming hard over the ground with a scream. “Mm, perfect.” Negan moaned, feeling Daryl tighten around his cock. It wasn’t too long before he was thrusting deeply into Daryl, filling him completely before he came inside of him. Daryl cried as he laid there, feeling violated and abused. Negan rested there for a few moments before he pulled his cock out with a nasty pop, straightening up. “See? That wasn’t so bad, was it? Neither of you had to die.” Negan chuckled as he zipped his pants up and walked to the door. “I’ll be back later for more. So don’t you go dying on me.” Negan walked out of the door and locked it tight, leaving the two alone in the room. Rick swallowed hard as he tried to gather his words, looking over at his broken boyfriend. 

“Daryl.” Rick said with a small voice, struggling to get out of the binds. He wiggled himself down, pushing away from the pillar to loosen up the rope around his chest. He managed to wiggle out enough to pull free, ducking under the rope. “Daryl, I’m sorry.” Rick’s voice cracked as he quickly crawled over to Daryl. “I’m here. You’ll be okay. I’m so sorry.” Rick couldn’t help but cry more as he pulled the ropes off of Daryl’s hands and ankles. “I’m here, baby.” Rick quickly pulled Daryl into his lap, careful of his injuries. Daryl was a sobbing mess as he curled up against Rick, clinging to him for dear life. Rick pulled the man’s blindfold off, not even caring about his own binds as he comforted his love. “I love you so much, Daryl. I will always love you no matter what.” Rick whispered, stroking Daryl’s hair out of his face as the man buried himself against Rick’s chest, shaking with fear and pain. “I’ve got you.” Rick hushed and gently rocked him in his arms, pressing his face into Daryl’s hair. “I’ve got you, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback would be amazing.


End file.
